Killing in a matter of words
by Labyrinthofdeath
Summary: Killing is disturbing and should make you sick to your stomach. Right? Not make you feel infinite.


Her messy black hair swept from side to side as she danced across the room. She wore a black lace-up corseted dress with black Doc like boots. Her eyes wide with excitement as she veers towards a muggle family, who have retreated the corner of the quaint living room.

'Don't you want to have some fun?' The witch sneers, laughing manically.

The family repulse as she fakes lunging at them.

She replaces her wand back into her boot, and twists her wedding ring slowly between her nimble long fingers. Scoffing at the panicked look of the stupid muggles. Her nails are black, matching her dress and heavily lined eyes. Her lips have scarlet running through the purple lipstick since her teeth have been latched onto it.

Her hands stop playing with her ring. Her head lifts slowing. Her eyes are narrowed in concerntration. Her lips in a self-satisafied smirk. And her eyebrow raising, daring them to question her. Exhibiting the demented look of her face.

Bellatrix strides forward, pressing her body up against the mudblood ex-Gryffindor, the reason she's here. Her breasts are restrained against her cramped corset and moved upwards with the pressure of the mudbloods own chest.

His breathing hitched as her arms reached around his neck, locking together, while her hips ground against his. She moves to her tip toes. Her lips move towards his. His eyes close in the intensity of the moment even though his family are in alarm behind him. Her moist blood soaken lips move against his own chapped ones. Her tongue slipping between his lips demanding entrance. His own tongue struggles against her dominant one. Her teeth bite on his lips, wanting to leave marks. Her arms slacken while her leg comes up around his waist.

Her agile fingers move downward, clawing at his shirt. Her hand makes its way into her boot to grasp her wand. Her fingers curl around the familiar bent wood of her wand. The simple spell shoots from the wand. A painful scream is edmitted into the air.  
The witch steps back from the mudblood to watch his sister wither in pain from the effective curse. The mudblood goes to lunge but is too late as Bellatrix takes the spell from the small girl and exchanges it on the boy instead.

He shouts and curses to anybody who'll listen but Bellatrix doesnt have the time to listen to foolish boys. She removes the spell, instead pointing her wand at the mother of this disgrace of a boy instead.

'Well, I had fun.' Shrieks the witch, putting a foot on the boys head to keep him down. 'Avada Kadavra!'

The mother falls to the floor, her face in shock. Bellatrix laughs. This feeling is like no other. The thought of ending someones life in a matter of two words amazes her. She feels like her Lord has touched her wheres she wants him to. She feels like Rodolphus has strapped her to the bed and fucked her from every angle. She feels infinite.

She has to do this again.

And she does. Its the father next, an old greying man with sad brown eyes and glasses. He's dead in a glance. Not even worth another.  
The little girl is on the floor trying not move from the pain that still edmits in her body. She has blonde hair and grey eyes, she reminds the witch of her sister Narcissa. But what good is a mudblood. What will she do? What can she do? She cannot be as powerful as the Pureblooded. There is no reason for her to live. Bellatrix moves to the little girls side, kneeling down next to her head.

'I killed your mother and father,' The witch whispers into her ear psychotically. 'but what can you do. You're nothing. You're a mudblood. A girl of flith who should not have been born.'

Bellatrix jeers lifting her wand before putting it back down and shaking her head. 'Imperio.' She murmers at the boy. He moves to kneel infront of the pureblood dutily before she freezes him into staring at his young sister.

'Now you can watch your sister die.' She smooths his head gently, as if reassuring a child. 'It is your fault after all.'

'Avada Kadavra!' The pureblood shouts at the young girl, making her eyes freeze open in death and her skin pale slightly.

The pureblood walks around the left over, 'Now, how would you like to go? Quickly? Or do you want to see all the pain i can put you through?'  
She taunts as she uses the cruciartis curse on him repeatidly, laughing crazily.

'Bella!' a shout rings out arounf the house. She sighs sadly. 'It'll have to be the quick way then.. fucking Rodolphus.'

'Avada Kadavra!' She mutters, eyes elight with excitement as he falls to the ground with a bang.

'Bella.' A low voice in her ear says. 'Did you like your first time?' The voice asks, the witch nods, pouting her lips now that its over.

'I'm glad.' Rodolphus sneers, facing his wand to her. 'Crucio.'

Jolts of electricity flow through her, a maddening pain everywhere she could think of. There's blood running down her neck from her teeth bitting her lip, but when it all stops and shes left on the ground, all she can think of is how she wants Rodolphus right now.

'I want you.' She tells him. 'Now.'

'Fine.' He replies grabbing her hair and throwing her into the wall before kissing her aggressively and apperating them both to their manor.


End file.
